


Extra Special

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Double Penetration, Fluff, Jotun Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, This is so weird and stupid, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lusts after the Asgardian prince who frequently makes diplomatic visits to his realm, but knowing of his sexual exploits, he's a little wary of acting on such urges - especially as he's sure he's not built like anyone else Thor will have slept with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts).



> This is gifted to pinknoonicorn as we were discussing something similar to this a few days ago. But then it got fluffy.
> 
> Please tell me if you see a mistake. I edited this while very tired.

"He's insatiable, you know," Helblindi whispered. "They say he once fucked a whole bar and was still demanding more."

Loki sighed angrily. He should never have admitted his little crush to his brother. The teasing would be bad enough, but the _details..._ They were far worse. Any time Asgard came to Jotunheim on diplomatic trips or vice versa, Helblindi seemed to find out all kinds of rumours about Thor and the things that he would do with everyone else, but never Loki.

"I don't care if he's fucked his way around all the realms begging for more..."

"I didn't say begging. I said demanding. Asgardians do not beg, as they are so historically keen to remind everyone."

"It's no concern of mine."

"I'm just saying, maybe if you asked him, he might be receptive. He likes it. You should drop the haughty act just once."

Loki scoffed. Even if he somehow managed to get Thor in his bed, he'd no doubt run a mile as soon as he caught sight of what was between his legs.

Loki was not like other Frost Giants. His height and hair should have been indication enough, but it was what was hidden beneath his clothes that was his real shame.

He had no cunt. Most others did. It was rare, though not unheard of, for someone to be born with either one or the other set of genitals, but Loki's condition was a little more...special.

"I've heard that he's taken two men before," Helblindi murmured. "At the same time."

Loki flushed violet.

"Shut up. Why do you torment me like this?"

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just know you like him. And he likes to be filled to the brim. You have the ability to do that. You should talk to him. Look, he must be bored out of his mind."

Loki glanced across the hall, finding Thor swinging his legs and eating, the enormous portion not even slowing him down. His hair shone in the pale light, furs making him look even bulkier. Loki longed to see what was concealed beneath. It had been months since he was last in Asgard and had seen Prince Thor shirtless and sweating in the training ground. He'd had to run off to his room to deal with himself.

Thor suddenly looked up, catching Loki staring, and smiled at him.

"You see? He wants to talk to you. He's coming over."

Indeed, Thor had approached, bowing deeply.

"Prince Loki," he said, his voice soft and deep like the best velvet. "I find myself in need of air. Would you care to accompany me?"

His heart was probably going to explode from his chest. Loki hopped off his stool and led the way to the garden. It was dark, but the stars shone as brightly as ever and the moon cast everything in a silvery glow.

"I hear," Thor said. "That you might...like me?"

Oh, this was it. Thor was going to reject him and he would die.

"Yes," he said, trying to hold back another blush. "I like you very much."

"No, 'like' as in...find me attractive."

"Indeed. That is what I meant."

This was horrible. He had to watch as Thor smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, no doubt about to let him down gently...

"I wish you had said something earlier."

Loki narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Why? So you could mock me all the time you were here? So you could laugh at me for daring to look at you?"

Thor's smile vanished.

"Of course not. But I might have said that I find you attractive too. And then we could have...spent some time together."

His breath was coming in little gasps.

"What do you mean?"

The smile returned as Thor reached out, pausing before touching him until he gave a nod of permission.

"I mean that you are beautiful. Your hair is so lovely, spilling from your head like a crown of satin, your face so exquisite in its expressions, your hands so strong and dexterous. You are clever too, witty and intelligent, easily one of the sharpest minds I have ever..."

"Stop," Loki said, pushing his hand away. "I know all about you, Thor of Asgard. You would have me and leave me and never give me another thought."

Thor seemed stunned. Good. He needed to know that his pretty words would not work on this particular conquest. He didn't want to be treated like someone stupid and easily lead to Thor's chambers only to be thrown out again before breakfast.

"I did not mean to offend you. I merely wished to express my desire and discover if it was reciprocated."

Loki let out a breathless laugh.

"We hear all the stories, you know. How you would fuck anything with a pulse. How you have taken multiple partners to your bed at once and left them all exhausted. All the realms know that you're a... a..."

"What? A slut? A whore? Yes, I see now. You don't want to touch me because others have."

"No. I... I don't want to be just another notch. Just another one to check off the list."

"And you really think so little of me? You believe that I would behave in such a dishonourable way towards you?"

"Why not? You've done it with others. I doubt that you truly loved all of them."

"No, I did not, but I never claimed that I did. Everyone I have ever been with has understood the extent of our relationship. I have never let someone believe I had deeper feelings that I did."

They were dangerously close to one another now, hissing in each other's faces. Loki broke away.

"I admit it, I feel attracted to you," he said. "But I know that it won't be special for you. So I don't want it."

He could practically feel every cell in his body screaming at him. Didn't want it?! He wanted nothing more.

But he wanted Thor to want it too, to feel that same burning need and not just a passing whim for different flesh.

"I'm sorry," Thor said quietly. "I shouldn't have accused you of...of anything. I wish I hadn't mentioned it. It's just I've admired you for so long now and never found the courage to say anything. But it was ridiculous of me to proposition you like that. I'm sorry."

He turned to leave, Loki feeling his stomach flip with fear. He wanted, he didn't want, he didn't know...

"How long have you wanted me?" he heard his own voice ask.

Thor stopped.

"Do you remember when you came to Asgard six years ago? You arrived in a fur of the deepest blue-black. I had never seen anything so stunning. You were incredible. And you gave a speech at one of the feasts, about our realms' troubled past, that was so diplomatic and witty and beautifully written that I knew you had penned it yourself. I think that was when it started."

That was a while ago. That was...before Loki's own attraction had developed even. And he'd quite forgotten that cloak. He should try to find it and wear it more often.

"Then why... Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I wanted us to be friends and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But I suppose I have failed at that and can only apologise now. To me, sex is an act not only of attraction but often of affection and respect too. I'm sorry to have given you the wrong impression. Good night."

Loki's heart thumped hard. Could he do this? Could he let his one chance slip away? What did he really want anyway? A declaration of love? No, he wanted something more carnal than that.

And he had a perfect excuse for his hesitation.

"Thor, wait! The truth... The truth is I was unsure to show myself to you. My...body will not be what you expect."

Thor smiled a little.

"I know a bit about Frost Giants..." he began.

"No, I... I don't know how to..."

"Why don't you...show me? If you're sure you want to."

Now or never.

He followed Thor up to his room, practically shaking with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Wait," he said when Thor started to undress. "Please, might I undress you?"

He practically saw Thor's pupils dilate.

"Only if I am permitted to return the favour."

With every inch of skin revealed, Loki was worrying. How would he react? Would it frighten him?

He winced when Thor gasped, having just removed his small clothes.

"You have... Norns, Loki..."

"It... It's not really what you think..."

"Loki, you have two cocks. I... They're beautiful. Can I touch them?"

Well, that was unexpected. He'd expected horror and revulsion, not continued desire.

"The one below is technically my clitoris," Loki said, wondering why he was saying such things. "But it... It's about the same size as my cock and I never developed an opening..."

"Can you come out of it?" Thor asked from the floor.

"No. But it's just as sensitive."

"Shame. I was already looking forward to being filled with twice as much spill."

Loki thought he was going to collapse as Thor licked up his lower shaft, teasing at where the slit would be.

"You..." he stammered. "You want me to fuck you?"

Thor looked up with those smiling eyes of his.

"Well, they're going to be a little too much for my mouth," he said, breath hot across Loki's flesh.

"I... I need to sit down."

Thor was up in a second, sweeping him up in his arms, his own want evident, laying Loki down carefully and gazing at his face, no doubt flushed now.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Would that bother you?"

"Only if it bothered you."

"It... It doesn't, but I have never had the opportunity before. You will need to be gentle with me."

Thor grinned, leaning down to nuzzle into his hair and whisper against his ear.

"I rather think it's you who'll have to be gentle with me."

Their mouths met in a surge, Loki feeling like he was going to faint as he automatically tried to take control, feeling a little hum of appreciation as he rolled on top, wanting to touch and be touched.

Somehow, his body knew what to do, grinding against Thor and allowing the firmness of their bodies to send shivers through them both. He could hear himself gasping, panting, his nails catching on Thor's skin.

"Mm, Loki. Oh, I can feel them..."

He could feel Thor's cock too, hot and leaking against his skin.

"Do you still want to fuck me?"

Loki went still.

"What?"

"Well, I'm enjoying this immensely, but if you want to get inside me, we need to stop before we both spill too early. I need a little time to prepare."

Loki considered this for a second before rolling off.

"Can I watch? Will you keep talking to me?"

"Try and stop me."

He had oil with him, rather a lot of it.

"Were you...expecting something like this?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"No," Thor said, reaching between his own legs, fingers slick. "But I knew I would want to play with myself."

Loki rolled onto his side for a better view, biting his lip just slightly.

"You really like being full?"

Thor's eyelids fluttered as he stretched himself, probably rushing a little.

"Yes. I love it. I love the feeling of my flesh opening and the pressure inside. When something presses against just the right spot. The feeling afterwards, that gentle ache. And especially I love the intimacy of it. Taking someone into my body... I like it very much."

Loki watched with unconcealed curiosity as he pushed his own hand inside almost to the knuckles.

"I need to be completely stretched to take both," he said apologetically.

"Take as much time as you need."

He said that, though really he couldn't wait to have skin contact again. The second Thor said he was ready, he threw himself back on top, demanding more kisses before deciding to try pushing inside.

"Hold them both together," Thor said, his chest heaving. "And push in nice and gently."

They both gasped when he caught on Thor's rim, the oil making everything slippery. Eventually, he managed to start gently easing his way in.

"Go slow," Thor said, stroking his arms. "But keep going. All the way in, I can take it."

It was amazing. He coukdn't believe this was happening. Not only had he gone to bed with Thor, but now he was carefully sinking deeper and deeper inside of him with both his cocks and it felt wonderful.

"It's so warm," he said. "So tight."

"Mmm... So full."

His legs were wrapped tightly around Loki's waist, holding him still once their bodies were flush together, sharing long, slow kisses.

And then Thor rolled his hips.

It was a small action. Nothing too forceful. Still, the motion was enough to have Loki gasping again. It was all too much.

"Do what feels good to you," Thor murmured. "No rush. Enjoy yourself."

Cautiously, Loki pulled back just slightly, pushing back into that tight warmth immediately. He managed to find a rhythm, leaning heavily on Thor and thrusting in little bursts.

"That's nice. Mmm, yeah, fuck me with both your cocks."

His rhythm stuttered just slightly.

"I... I like it when you talk to me like that," he said almost into Thor's shoulder, warm hands running over his back. "It's...exciting."

"You feel so good inside me, Loki. I'm filled to burst and it's so, so good. You're so beautiful."

With every word, every moan, Loki grew in confidence, starting to go faster, harder.

"Yeah," Thor breathed. "Yes, just like that. You keep hitting that spot right there... Oh, fuck, there... Feels so good. You're gonna make me come."

He was dreaming. That was the only explanation. Thor couldn't really be writhing beneath him, stuffed full of his cocks and reaching down to stroke his own, breathing fast and hard.

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck me, I'm so fucking close. Want to come, want you to spill inside me."

Too much, too much. Thor's muscles kept growing tighter in waves and Loki wailed as he came without warning, his body jerking helplessly. He flopped, feeling a sudden burst of wetness on his stomach. Thor's climax. And then he was being held, gently cuddled.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed out a yes.

"Would you like to stay here with me tonight?"

He nodded and Thor kissed his temple, making no attempt at moving him off or out of him.

"Was it...? Did I...?"

"It was so good. I have not enjoyed myself so much in ages."

That felt nice, he had to admit, to be praised like that.

"Can we... Again?"

Thor laughed.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Just tell me when you're ready."

Loki finally met his gaze to offer a small smile. He felt safe with Thor. Safe and wanted and...liked.

Maybe a little more than that. 

Or at least, potentially more.

"It felt special to me," he said cautiously.

Thor seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Yes," he said. "To me too."

The silence could have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Loki couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was different now.

And that something exciting was beginning.


End file.
